


Just a Little Cold

by BurningBehindMyEyes



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningBehindMyEyes/pseuds/BurningBehindMyEyes
Summary: Damian's cold.Really, really cold.He just wishes that Pennyworth would hurry up and find him before it gets any worse.





	

He was cold. So, so cold. Why was he so cold? It made no sense. He was sure that Pennyworth would not allow the manor to fall in such a state, to allow the temperature to drop this much. Even with all of Pennyworth's faults, that was something he did not do. So why was it so cold?

Damian tried to move his head, to twitch his fingers, and to feel around for a blanket of any sort. But he found he could not move his limbs, stiff and numb with this horrible, awful, bone-deep cold. He wanted to whimper, whine and hope that someone would bring him a blanket, but he was above that. Maybe if he just stayed here, Pennyworth would notice his absence. Or Grayson would drop by and look for him. Or Cain, or Brown, or even Drake.

Because Damian was cold. Really, really cold. This coldness seeped from his chest to the rest of his body. Maybe he got hit with an ice ray, but just didn't remember it? It was possible, but unlikely. Very unlikely. Damian would be able to feel the ice and his nerves would still work, he'd just press against the ice and know it was there. This cold didn't make any sense.

He hoped Pennyworth would hurry up. Because he couldn't stand this cold, didn't think he could for any moment longer. His vision was already darkened by closed eyelids but he felt like it was getting blurrier, and his hearing picked up something, like he was underwater but that was impossible too, and he could hear something, barely make it out through the static-

"Master Bruce."

Pennyworth-

"He's gone."

And Damian slipped away.

**Author's Note:**

> *cried*  
> I WILL NEVER GET OVER DAMIAN'S DEATH NEVER


End file.
